Start The Shooting
by thePrizeFighter
Summary: After Sam ends up in the hospital, Freddie finds the ones responsible and gives them what they deserve. ONESHOT.


**A/N- Sorry for not updating on "iNever Planned to Carry Your Burdens" guys, thanks for the reviews emmettshotjacobsuckz and redheadgriz! Though I'm sorry to say that story is on temporary hiatus for now. I seem to have trouble writing multi-chapter stories, I'll come back to it though since I promised I would finish it. And by temporary hiatus I mean not posting it, I'll still write it on my laptop. Once I've finished I'll start posting it. But seeing as I can write oneshots with ease I'm gonna be putting those out. Anywho, this is the first of many to come.**

**Disclaimer: Umm, yeah. Obviously not mine.**

It was dark, and cold. Raining, not hard though. A red Honda Accord pulled up next to the sidewalk, after a few seconds the car shut off, leaving the headlights on. In the driver seat was Freddie, he was looking straight forward, watching the rain drops hit the hood of the car. In the seat next to him was his best friend, Jonah. It was quiet, except for the rain of course. Jonah finally spoke, "This is crazy, man. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Freddie kept looking forward, "Yeah..." He didn't hesitate when answering.

"I know what he did was fucked up, but this is basically suicide." It was obvious that Jonah was worried.

Freddie finally looked at him, "I thought you had my back?"

Jonah looked a little insulted, "Of course I do, you know I'll always have your back. But is this really worth it?" Freddie looked away from him, "Come on Freddie, I used to hang out with these guys. They're tough, and if you start something with one of them, you deal with all of them. That's how they do things."

"You didn't see her lying in a hospital bed! For as long as I've known Sam she's always been able to take care of herself. Hell, I've seen her beat the shit out of girls twice her size! I never thought I'd have to see this day. And when I saw her, it broke my heart..."

"You love her that much?"

"Oh come on! You know I'd do the same if it were you in that bed..." Jonah didn't know what to say.

"And yes I do love her that much, but I love Carly too, and Spencer and you even."

Twenty miles away on the second floor of a hospital was Samantha Puckett, she was unconscious. Her arms were covered in bruises and her face was swollen. Carly was sitting at the edge of the bed, holding Sam's hand. She had been there for the past few hours, she wanted to be there when Sam woke up. But she also wanted to be with Freddie when he brought pain to the asshole who did this. But being the good girl she is, she decided to stay with Sam.

A minute passed and a nurse came in, "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. I'm going have to ask you leave." Carly stood up and kissed Sam's forehead, she'd be back tomorrow. She grabbed her purse and left for home.

Freddie zipped up his hoodie, "You don't have to do this." Jonah said to him.

"You're right... But I'm going to. Because nobody else will, and I'm not going to sit here and let that asshole get away with making the biggest of his pathetic life. He's getting what he deserves." And with that Jonah zipped his own hoodie, Freddie looked at him suspiciously, "Why do you keep trying to talk me out of this anyway?"

"'Cause I don't want you to get hurt, but I see that you've made up your mind and nothins' gonna change it. And like I said earlier, 'I'll always have your back.' So let's go kick some ass." Freddie smiled for first time that day. Freddie shut off the headlights and opened his door, Jonah followed suit. They were at a park, Freddie walked around to Jonah, "You sure he's here?"

Jonah nodded his head, "Positive, he hangs here everynight. See? That's them over by the monkey bars."

The reason they were at a park late at night? Kris Harrison. Sam's boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, considering recent events. Kris was part of a bad crowd, and half way through their junior year Sam got involved with the bad crowd, much to Carly and Freddie's dismay. She eventually started dating Kris, things were bad from the start. They were always fighting, as in throwing punches. She would show up to Carly's with black eyes and bruises on her arms, but Kris wasn't the only one giving black eyes.

Freddie never understood why she was dating the asshole when she hated him so. He remembered all the late night talks with Sam at the fire escape. He was always asking her why she hung out with that crowd, she seemed to have the idea that that was where she belonged. Of course Freddie knew that wasn't true, and he told her that, but she wouldn't listen.

'Maybe she'll listen to me now.' Freddie thought.

The reason why Sam was in a hospital bed was because of Kris. Another one of their fights gone too far. Nobody was sure how it went exactly, they had found Sam's unconscious body in front of the Bushwell Plaza, Kris and his friends had dumped her there and left the scene.

Freddie looked at Jonah, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jonah took a deep breath.

They both pulled their hoods over their heads and headed for the middle of the park. Freddie was scared out of his mind, but he was extremely good at hiding it. Something he learned from Sam.

After what seemed like an hour, but was only about thirty seconds, they finally stopped in front of the group. Kris's group, apparantly they were the biggest baddest guys around. There was Kris, the leader, and then the others: Josh, Justin, and Ryan. They were just as bad as Kris in every way.

It was Josh, who spoke first, "Who are these faggots?" The others laughed. "Hey guys, it's Jonah." said Justin. Josh took a step towards him, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Jonah didn't say anything, Freddie wanted to do the talking, if there would be any.

"Our business doesn't concern you." Freddie said, they looked at him, "Really now?" Josh laughed.

Freddie looked at Kris, "You. We're here for you."

Kris smiled, "Really? I feel so honored. But seriously, what the fuck do you guys want?"

"We're here on behalf of Sam, you know, your girlfriend? Though after tonight she won't want anything to do with you."

Kris laughed, "That bitch? She got what she deserved, always back talking me and shit. She's lucky that's all we did to her."

"'We?' You all ganged up on her?" Freddie couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"I bet you guys feel like real men now, ganging up on a girl like that." Jonah couldn't help it.

"Hey, fuck off!" Josh yelled, those two had never got along. Even when Jonah was a part of their group the year before.

"Calm down Josh," Kris turned his attention back to Freddie, "Well?" Freddie just glared at him.

"I said, 'Is that a problem?'" Kris started laughing again.

"You bet your ass it is!" And with that Freddie tackled Kris into the monkey bars. Kris punched him in the jaw and pushed him back, he tripped backwards and fell. Freddie looked up and saw Justin running at him, he kicked him in the stomach and jumped up. He grabbed Justin and threw him into Ryan, they both fell down. Freddie turned back to Kris, who punched him in the face. Freddie tackled him onto the ground and started punching him.

While Freddie was doing his thing, Jonah was taking care of Josh. Now Josh was considerably bigger, but Jonah was just as strong, maybe even stronger. Josh punched at him, but Jonah grabbed his fist and punched him in the stomach. Josh kicked him in the shin and Jonah let go of his fist. Josh took this chance to send a blow straight to Jonah's ribcage. He fell to the ground and Josh kicked him in the side again before putting a foot on his throat, cutting off his breathing.

After struggling for a bit, Jonah pushed his legs off the ground and was able to kick Josh in the back, away from him. Jonah stood up slowly, one hand at his side. He was pretty sure he had a broken rib. Josh had a second to readjust, but then Jonah started running at him, tackling him into a nearby tree. Jonah threw him against another tree and kneed him in the stomach, punched him in the face, then he fell to the ground.

Freddie was busy punching the hell out of Kris, he forgot about Justin and Ryan. It was Ryan who pulled him off of Kris. Justin came up and punched him in the stomach before Ryan threw him to the ground. Kris stepped over him and spat in his face, "You asshole!" Freddie yelled, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Where do you get off beating up Sam? She deserves better than this! She deserves better than a pathetic piece of shit like you!"

Before Kris could react, Freddie kick him in the groin. Kris fell to ground, holding his groin. Freddie stood up, but Justin and Ryan were already closing in on him. Just then Jonah came up and got Justin in a head lock. Freddie took the chance to take down Ryan, he punched him in the jaw, then kneed him in the stomach. Ryan feel to the ground. Freddie turned to Justin who was still in a headlock. Freddie punched him in the stomach twice before Jonah threw him down.

Freddie's nose was broken, he knew it. He wipe the blood on his jacket sleeve before walking over to Kris. He kneeled down, "You stay away from Samantha Puckett, or so help me god, you'll wish you were never born." Kris made a noise which Freddie took as an "Okay." Freddie stood up and walked to Jonah, who was holding his side. "You okay?" Freddie asked him.

"Broken rib... I'm pretty sure..." Freddie put Jonah's other arm around his shoulder and walked him to the car.

"That was pretty badass Benson, I didn't think you had it in you." Jonah tried to laugh.

Freddie laughed, "Me neither, to be honest. Let's get you to the hospital." He opened the passenger side door and helped Jonah inside. He went around to his side and got in, starting up the car.

They pulled up to the hospital, Freddie shut off the car. "I'm gonna have to make this quick, alright? My mom's working tonight, I don't wanna run into her."

Jonah nodded, "Alright, dude. But what about your nose?"

Freddie looked in the rear view mirror, his face was covered in blood from his nose. He popped his nose back into place, "Shit!"

"You're crazy Benson!" Jonah laughed, "Help me inside then get outta here, I'll have my brother pick me up."

Freddie helped Jonah inside the hospital then went home, after taking some medicine Freddie past out. It was early when he woke up. Freddie walked into the kitchen and filled up a zip-lock bag with ice for his nose. He was wearing the same clothes from the night before. He decided to change his clothes, after which he went across the hall to Carly's. He was a little nervous to see her, the moment he saw Sam at the hospital he had made up his mind. Carly tried to talk him out of it, but he just ignored her and left.

After a few seconds he finally knocked on the door, 'Either she's asleep or she doesn't want to talk to me.' He was getting ready to go back to his apartment when he saw the door opened. Carly looked at him, she noticed he was holding a bag of ice to his nose, "Freddie-"

Freddie cut her off,"I know what you're going to say, Carly. And I know what I did was stupid, but I couldn't just stand aside and that asshole get away with it."

Carly laughed, "I was gonna ask you to let me look at your nose."

Freddie moved his hand, "Did Kris do it?" Carly asked him.

"Yeah... that's all he got on me." Freddie smiled.

"So you really did it, then? You kicked his ass?"

"With a little help from Jonah. I don't think Sam will have to worry about him anymore." Just then the phone rang. Carly went inside and answered it.

She came back out a minute later, she was smiling, "That was the hospital, Sam's awake!" She hugged Freddie.

They left for the hospital, Carly couldn't stop talking about how happy she was. Freddie couldn't wait to see Sam, he wasn't sure how she would react to the news of last night's events though. They arrived at the hospital and made their way to Sam's room. Carly went in first, "Sam!" She ran up to Sam and hugged her, Freddie was next.

"I'm so sorry guys, I let you two down..."

"Don't worry Sam, all that matters is that you're okay." Sam smiled.

The doctor came in after a few seconds, "Well Samantha-"

"-Sam"

"...Sam, you seem to be doing much better. Though I'm sorry to say that you can't leave yet."

"Damn..."

"I know, it's a shame. Anyway, I'll be back in an hour to check up on you." The doctor looked at Carly, then Freddie.

"Your nose..."

Freddie looked at him, "What about it?"

"It's swollen, did you break your nose recently?"

'Oh shit...' Freddie was caught, "Well, maybe..."

"Well be sure to take put some ice on it, and take some tylenol." And with that he turned and left.

"Yeah, thanks doc!" Freddie yelled out at him, he looked at Carly and Sam.

"How'd you break your nose Freddie?" Sam asked him.

"Well... I sneezed and hit my face on a pole..." He was a terrible lier.

"Freddie." Sam was getting irritated.

"Okay... it happened last night."

"What happened?"

Freddie sat down across from her, "Well, let's just say Kris won't be coming near you anymore."

Sam's eyes widened, "You didn't."

"I did Sam, me and Jonah. We found Kris and his gang and returned the favor. We did it for you."

"I didn't ask you to, Freddie."

"I wasn't thinking, alright? Last night I saw you lying here, unconscious. Something I thought I'd never have to see. I snapped, I did the first thing that came to my mind. I did what you would do if Carly were lying in your place." Freddie stood up, "So go ahead and be mad at me, I know you don't want others fighting your battles, but this time it went too far. This time they crossed the line."

It went quiet. Sam and Freddie were looking at eachother. Carly didn't know what to do, she kept looking back and forth from Sam to Freddie.

Sam put her palm to her forehead, "So what you're trying to tell me is that it was you and Jonah against those four, and that you two won?"

Freddie laughed, "Well it wasn't that hard..." Sam glared at him, "What they did to you doesn't count, you were all by yourself."

Carly's eyes widen, "What? They ganged up on you?"

"Yeah, bunch of pussies right?" Sam looked over at Freddie, "So tell me how it down, Fredison." Freddie smiled and sat down again, he told them everything from the night before.

**A/N- Hehe, Alright. I know that was long, but there was no way I was gonna cut anything out. Anywho, my next oneshot won't be so intense. I'm almost done with it actually, it's about Sam and Spencer going to the junkyard. Oh, and how was the fight scene? Did you likey? **


End file.
